Mobile devices exist which have a flat, relatively thin configuration. The thickness of the device is small in comparison to the length and width. Such devices may be referred to as tablet or slate-type devices due to the resemblance to their analogue, non-processor-based predecessors. One such device is the manufactured by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
These mobile devices are used for varying functionality in differing environments, e.g., the device may be used as a note-taker, a book reader, a personal life sharing device, a movie player, and general business functionalities such as e-mail, and document, spreadsheet, and presentation preparation. As a result of the broad range of uses to which such a mobile device may be put, users often need to hold the unit easily in their hands and also be able to position the device on a surface in order to display multimedia content.